Total Drama Island Secret Santa
by GrahmCracka
Summary: Find out what happens when the 22 charachters of the hottest reality show of 2008 come back to compete in a good oldfashond game of Secret Santa. Mostly a DuncanxCourtney fanfic. A little JustinxCourtney, NoahxCourtney, and DuncanxHeather.
1. Chapter 1

yeah. my first story ever. sorry if it sucks, but i'm not kidding. First. Story. Ever.  
_enjoy!_ :)

* * *

Total Drama Island:  
Secret Santa Special!  
by: _GrahmCracka_

**Duncan's point of view.**

We arrived two by two slowly to that same stupid 'dock-of-shame' that we all had to deal with last summer. _I_ was unfortunately stuck with Mr. Thinks-He's-All-That-Pretty-Boy himself. I never could stand that guy. Why? I really never could find out.

I was leaning my chest on the back railing and watching my reflection look funny while the propeller messed with it when _he_ came and stood next to me to see what I was doing.

"Hey, Duncan. I haven't seen you in ever, man. What's up?" Justin said unenthusiastically and not even bothering to look at me. It was easy to tell he was bored and just wanted something to do.

"Nothing." I said blankly.

"Are you excited to see anyone when we get back?" He asked excitedly all-of-a-sudden in a curious and a little bit of a perverted type of tone.

"Sure, I guess." I said blankly again. What is he up to?

"Yeah, me too." Pretty boy whispered like he was daydreaming or something. Weird.

"Sorry, dude, but I didn't even know that you had friends." It was true.

"Nah, man. Who needs friends? I'm after a girl that… I didn't manage to get last summer."

"Who?" I asked uninterested. Because I really was not interested in what this jerk had to say. Well, except for the part where he didn't get the girl he wanted. That was funny.

"Well… It's—" he was interrupted by the horn blowing. I kinda wished that I had been looking at him while he was talking. Maybe I could have read his lips to find out who it was. I thought every girl liked Pretty-boy.

The boat pulled up to the front of the dock and I grabbed my things threw them at Chris. He dodged them though which sucked because that would have felt good for all the crap I had to put up with last year.

"Welcome you guys! How's life been?" Chris asked in that annoying skater voice of his.

"It's been alright, Chris." Justin said to him as I just walked past them and stood on the dock and waited for the others to arrive. My luck has it that _I _was the first one here. Two down, twenty to go…

As time went by the other campers showed up in two's and I just stood there looking bored as hell. Because I was. . .

Cody and Gwen arrived after Justin and me. Gwen's hair was a little longer than usual, but not by much. She wore the same clothes too. I didn't even bother to look at Cody.

After them were Bridgette and Geoff. Same exact everything. Not much to notice.

"Hey, Duncan, man," Geoff yelled and made Bridgette flinch a little. "What's up?!"

"Not a damn thing." I said as I watched the next boat come in.

Lindsay and Beth stepped out. Beth got her braces off. Whooptiy-doo. She also let her hair down and curled it a little. Lindsay wore a pink mini dress this time. It didn't look too hot on her, to me at least. I knew Tyler would have fainted like the little priss he is.

Then it was Noah and Izzy. Everyone said they made a cute couple. I really didn't care.

Then DJ and Owen. DJ looked the same only _more_ muscular. Owen was still his big self, but it was easy to tell that he lost _a lot_ of weight.

"Whoa, Owen. How much?" Chris asked impressed.

"One hundred forty-seven pounds, man!"

"Congratulations, dude."

"I know, man! I feel great!"

"Whoa… nicely done Owen! Izzy is impressed!" Said girl yelled amazed.

Then Heather and Ezekiel's boat came. Heather has Gwen's length of hair. She wore the same to tight short-shorts and that ugly pinkish top she had on to try to make her super small boobs look somewhat big. It just made her look stupid to me.

Katie and Sadie… No comment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!" They jumped up and down in unison holding each other.

Lashawna and Harold. Haha. I had to chuckle a little when _those two_ stepped out.

Tyler and Eva. I felt for the man a little when I saw the look on his face. He looked like he was about to jump off the boat and swim for his life. And I didn't blame him.

Last was Courtney and Trent. And I almost drooled over Courtney as she got on the dock. She got her hair cut into this style where the back was short, but not too short and it got longer as it came towards the front. Plus, she got some bangs to cover her forehead instead of having that one group of hair that looked so innocent on her. I was glad she kept her hair color. She was wearing some dark skinny jeans, some huge gold hoop earrings and white heals that covered her toes to my disappointment. The more I saw of that woman the better. And her shirt was a long red tube top that outlined every curve possible. She was officially the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. Kinda cliché, I know. . .

"Courtney, Trent. Welcome back." Chris said to mostly Courtney, which pissed me off a little. Okay, A lot. Maybe a little too much. But he was checking her out, which is creepy 'cause he is like, thirty or something.

"Hi Chris." Said uptight cutie replied back with a smile on her face.

"Hey Chris. How's it going?" Trent asked as Courtney took the time to sneak passed them while they were talking. Maybe she knew he was looking at her weirdly.

"Good. Just setting up for your newest challenge."

Courtney strutted past me.

"I must say, princess, I'm impressed."

"Is that so?" she asked half turning around.

Just then, Noah comes over and starts talking to Courtney.

"Hey. Long time. No see. What's up? *winks*" Is he trying to be cool? O.o And I thought he was taking it far with Izzy. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Duncan?" Noah said suddenly sarcastic. Hahahaha!!

"Alright. Now that we are all here, we can get started." He looked at us and smiled. "Isn't it great to be back at camp?" He asked like he was about to burst into laughter at all of our pissed faces.

"Anyways, I'm going to tell you your challenge right now. But first off, there are no teams and there will never will be during the challenge unless you and some other campers form an alliance, which is not a good idea and I'll tell you why in a second."

We stood their waiting when Chef Psycho comes along carrying a large cowboy hat.

"Wait a minute," Geoff said looking surprised and then suspicious "Isn't that my hat that went missing during the challenge Eva and Izzy came back to the island?"

"Quiet you!" Chef Hatchet shouted.

"Alright. It's Christmas time, so what better way to celebrate then to have the cast of the most popular reality show of two thousand eight back at camp for a Christmas special. Am I right?"

Silence.

"Anyways. You all are going to stay here for a week for a good-old-fashioned game of Secret Santa!"

"Oh my gosh! This is like, _soooo_ cool!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I was thinking the exact same thing Sadie!"

Chris continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted by the infamous 'wonder-twins'. "You all will take turns drawing names at random from the hat in Chef's hands. There are only a few rules though. One; make sure to dispose of the name on your sheet of paper that you pick once you can easily remember who you have. Easy enough?

Rule two; if someone else finds out who you have, they can tell me and have you eliminated. Make sure that if you tell anyone that you trust them with your life one hundred percent. Got that? Because we are going to have a Christmas dance at the end of the week and if you surprise your person, you will win one thousand dollars. This _does_ mean that you all can win."

Everyone nodded.

"Now when I call your name, come and pick a name out of the hat. First up; Geoff."

As he walked up, I saw him look at the name with a disappointed look on his face. I suppressed a laugh.

"Gwen." She looked about as bored as I was, and groaned when she read the name. Haha.

"Tyler." He looked and smiled.

"Izzy." Took a look and then started jumping up and down like the crazy girl she was.

"Alright! Izzy is _soooo_ happy!"

"Ezekiel." Looked confused.

"Owen." Looked more confused than Ezekiel.

"Heather." Looked at it and then glared at the poor piece of paper. Then scoffed.

"Harold." Whispered 'yes' to himself and tripped over his shoelace as he walked back. Nerd.

"Lindsay." It was easy to tell that she had no clue who she picked. Figures.

"Katie." Ran up, and without even looking at the name on her piece of paper, quickly ran back to join Sadie.

"Noah." Looked at it and scoffed.

"Courtney." She looked hot going up there. She has the sexiest figure ever. Her and her nice ass. I was drooling a little but then caught myself and went back to my bored face. Too close. After all I had a reputation to keep. As she walked back, Chris did the same thing I did. I wished I could've killed him right then and there. Courtney had a blush on her face as she walked back which made her even hotter.

"Trent." He had a '_**that wasn't what I expected**_' sort of look on his face.

"Eva." Said girl looked devious.

Ha! I used the word devious. I wonder what princess would think… I bet she would be so proud.

"Justin." Smiled. Did he get the person he's been crushing on?

"Sadie." Looked at it like '_ewww_' and then returned to Katie.

"Cody." Looked at it like '_**how am I supposed to do this?**_'

"Bridgette." Had a frown on her face.

"Lashawna." Looked up and said "Oh hell yeah!" She started to dance then which was creepy.

"Duncan." I went up and put my hand in the hat. All the names were at the bottom and I figured that all the good names were taken. And I was right. I looked at the name I had chosen with absolute disgust. I got _Heather_! Why, oh why couldn't I have gotten Courtney?

"Beth." She looked surprised.

"And last, but no where near the least, DJ." He came up and with a sigh, took the last piece of paper in the hat. He looked scared.

"Now that you are all settled with your person. You will have to use your skills to find or make something to give to your person. You will give them a total of three gifts. No more, no less. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then you are all dismissed." He laughed. "Good luck." And with that said he and Chef walked away towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

A/N: so how was it? not the best story in the world, i know. but it was the first story i've ever written outside of english class, so of course its not all that great. but for the first story i've ever attempted to write in my life, i thought it was pretty good.

anyways; **review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was I supposed to do? I got Heather of all people! _Heather!!!_

I sat on the porch of the bass cabins hunched over and looking at my feet as I wished I had gotten _anyone_ but _heather!_

"Umm, hello." It was a shy voice I heard, I looked up to see the familiar figure standing before me.

"Hi." Was all I said back to the figure, but then I wished I hadn't been so rude; it was Courtney standing before me.

"How have you been;" she stated equally nervous as her greeting was.

"Same old everything since I got home, well, not exactly home. How have you been since summer?"

"It's been… okay, I guess." She said without looking at me with her ebony eyes.

"Tell me about it;" I could tell she was thinking about just walking away, but I couldn't have that happen, Not yet at least. I mean I just saw her for the first time in five or six months. After Total Drama Island we didn't do a very good job at getting ways to find or talk to each other and I regret being so stupid because I missed her to death. But nobody needs to know that but me.

She came and sat next to me on the killer bass' porch. She looked sort of… sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. I've never really seen her sad before, which was another surprise. It kinda hurt.

"One of my best friends died in a car accident;" wow.

"Ah… Are you okay;" I managed to say weakly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should be;" I quickly stopped _looking_ at her face and started _gazing_ into her eyes when she said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a bored monotone.

"I mean that I was in the car with him when it happened;" I stared in her eyes with shock. "Shouldn't I be dead too?" she asked.

"Dead;" I asked. What was this girl saying?

There was a long pause for a moment, which was very uncomfortable.

"Never mind. Forget what I said please;" was all she stated. She turned to me and smiled "Nice to see you again, Duncan." Oh no. Everyone knows that's one of the ways people try to run away from a conversation they think has gone wrong; I do that to girls all the time.

She slowly got up, turned around and continued walking up the cabin stairs.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't leave me now. I just got to finally talk to her since what seemed like forever.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Coming back here on such short notice made me tired."

"Want me to join you;" I asked in a suggestive voice and wiggled my eyebrow[s]. "I make great company."

She merely continued walking and muttered "Pig."

"Princess." Time to push those buttons; gosh I missed doing this.

"Delinquent."

"Goody-goody."

"Neanderthal!"

"Drama Queen."

"Ogre!"

"Sissy."

"Ugh!" And then she stomped off into the wrong side of the cabin. Oh this was gonna be great!

"Hey Princess, you're going the wrong way." She turned around fumed and started to walk back towards the girl's side of the cabin, then opening the door and slamming behind her.

She so wants me.

**Courtney's point of view.**

That cretin! How am I supposed to put up with him for another week? Avoid him? NO! _I_ just _had_ to be _his_ Secret Santa! Kill him? I would loose then and that will not happen. God he just loves to piss me off. He doesn't even bother to talk to other girls. Why bug me?!

Closing her eyes and counting to ten to avoid an Eva-Temper-Tantrum (E.T.T.), I drifted off into a long needed nap.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I only got an hour's worth of sleep. I looked up at the clock hoping that it was still nighttime. I was so tired.

The clock read 6:59. I mind as well get up and shower.

I got up and grabbed all my bathroom essentials and walked towards the communal washrooms. I was the first one up as far as I knew. Chef didn't serve breakfast until 9:00 on non-challenge days. I didn't know if the same rules applied for the Christmas Special, but those were the rules for Total Drama Island, so they should still be the same. Right?

The warm shower felt good. I could have stayed in there forever, but of course I had to find out what Duncan likes the most. I'm surprised that I don't know him as well as I thought I did which made the game just that much harder.

When I got out of the shower I decided to dress in a white workout shirt and some red workout shorts. They were very short which I personally didn't approve. But I decided to go for a run and this was the best clothing to where for working up a sweat.

I decided to take the same path we had to take for when we did that 20-kilometer run around the lake. It was a beautiful lake and I vowed to exercise whenever I possibly could because of it.

I arrived at the lake in no time at all and began to emerge from a slow walk to an even slower jog. I was pretty sure this isn't how you're supposed to it.

**Justin's point of view.**

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney.

What does she like? I'm really glad to be her Secret Santa and all, but I know nothing about her, which, now that I think about it, kinda defeats the purpose of liking her.

My cabin mate, Owen, interrupted my thoughts. For some bizarre reason he got a top bunk and, I say now, fat guys and old wooden floor boards do not go together because if they don't break, they squeak, and the heavier, the noisier.

"Oh man, I'm starving. When is breakfast?" I looked at my clock. Two hours!? I'm going back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heather's point of view.**

Gwen. Gwen! GWEN!!!! How the hell did I get Gwen? This is impossible! Someone as pretty and popular as I should not deserve someone of lower class as weird-goth-girl!!

Honestly, I wished I had gotten Duncan.

**Courtney's point of view.**

It was a crispy cold morning, which was the best kind of morning in my book. _'Breathe_ _in…, now breathe out. Good. Breathe in, breathe out'_ my inner voice reminded me. I was now able to jog at a good pace and had been doing now for a while without stopping. It was starting to get hard to breathe. God, who does this every morning for a living?

My hair was starting to get in my face and I had to do something about it. So on my way to breakfast, I tied my hair up in a lazy, messy bun. Who cared anyway? I entered the Mess Hall to find people scattered all over. I guess since there were no teams we could sit anywhere we wanted.

There were only girls there. Katie and Sadie were sitting by each other laughing while Heather sat alone in the left corner of what once was the Gopher table.

I smiled to myself. Heather deserved all the crap she got and was about to get. I never really had an 'experience' with her, but I still know better than to get near her, both physically and mentally. She is one vile little brat.

Bridgett was waiting in line for her food along with everyone else. Well, all the rest of the girls that is. I went up to go stand with her. We were very close on TDI and we've kept real close after it ended. We e-mailed, text, called, wrote letters to, talked on Myspace, etc. to each other over the course of us being separated. She really was a true friend.

"Hi –pant- what's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey I know the rules and all say not to, but I just have to tell somebody who I have as my person for Secret Santa."

"Ah. Me too. But I can't mess this up. My dad is still pissed about me not winning the prize money on TDI. He blames Harold, but then again, so do I." Foul memories of that scrawny, nose picking, four eyed, little –bleep- haunted my thoughts. I would do anything right now to have just one chance to strangle that little –bleep-er.

"Mine too. And he also hated Geoff and me. Can you believe that?"

"At least you didn't have to come home and explain someone like Duncan to your dad."

"Ooh. How did that turn out?"

"Not very well. He told me guys like that weren't the right guys to look for and, what do you know, he was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Be honest Bridgett, do you think he actually loves me? Keep in mind all the stuff he and Heather had going on behind my back when we were on TDI. Well, not that I care or anything, but it still is really rude."

"Well yes! He is head over heals for you!"

"… What?"

"It is so obvious. I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. He is always looking at you and showing off in front of you. Don't forget he always is teasing you."

"And is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Duh. He doesn't give most girls here the time of day. But he always has to flirt with you."

Bridgett: 1

Courtney: … 0…

"Flirt. Umm don't you think that word has a little to much meaning to what Duncan is actually like?"

"No." Great, now she was smiling her evil smile. This wasn't good.

"Whatever. My dad doesn't like him so I guess that's that."

Bridgett: 1

Courtney: 1

Aha, take that!! It's all tied up now!!

"Hey, Court you know what I've realized?"

"What do you realize," I heard a deep smug voice reply to a question that was meant for me. There was only one guy I knew who had that much smug.

Duncan.

I felt my insides churn at the sound of his voice. Can't I go anywhere and _not_ run into him?

He, DJ and Geoff had just come to join us and stand in line for our food. That's if you can call it food.

"Hi guys. Anyway do you Courtney," Bridgett asked again.

"Hmm?"

"When we talk about our parents you always mention your dad only. What about your mom?" This was always a touchy subject for me. I hoped no one was listening, but, to my extreme disappointment, they were all silent. Waiting for an answer.

Bridgett: 2

Courtney: 1

"Well first off, you ought to know that my dad isn't really my dad, He's my uncle, but he has been taking care of me for ten years so he's like a dad to me."

Still silence. Still listening.

"Umm…-sigh- my father died when I was six years old and since then, lets just say my mother and I are not exactly on speaking terms. So I live with my uncle."

"Oh. Sorry to bring it up, I was just curious." Bridgett seemed upset that she brought up the subject, and she damn well should have been.

"NEXT!"

"Oh, sorry." Bridgett replied to the unnecessary yell that came from none other than everyone's favorite psycho chef.

He dropped some kind of mushy stuff on her plate. The stuff looked more like brown rubber that was almost black, but it was brown nonetheless.

"Ugh… ummmm… what is this, Grand Master Chef?"

"I don't know, but your gonna eat it anyway!!"

"I'm not," I quickly stated. It looks like it could be Owen waste Chef found in the boys side of the communal washrooms that hadn't been cleaned since the start of TDI.

Gross.

"Oh boy! What's for breakfast!?" Owen yelled as he stormed in here and pushed everyone in line aside to get his food. Not that anyone cared though. Actually, everyone was grateful.

"Gee, I'm starving!"

That's when I saw my opportunity.

"Owen, if you're really hungry, you can have my portion as well."

"Really?"

"Sure. After all, you deserve it." That will teach him to take my one million dollars. Now if I could just find Harold…

Chris stormed in and completely interrupted my diabolical thoughts on getting Harold back for what he did once and for all. He had a stupid grin on his stupid face with his stupid hair perfectly neat for the umpteenth time wearing the same stupid tan cargo shorts (ah, but they were manly shorts) and same stupid blue shirt with those same stupid brown sandals. Gosh I hate this stupid idiot.

"Campers are you ready for your challenge!?"

"Chris,… you never said anything about challenges." Cody stated. It was true. He never said _anything_ about challenges.

"Oh come on! You've gotten to know me for a whole two months now! It shouldn't be a surprise that there's gonna be stuff I don't mention! Geez, get in the game people!"

Oh for the love of the English Dictionary please shoot me now.


End file.
